fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Goddesses of the Moon (Ark//wind Saga)
Personal Statistics Alignment: True Neutral ' '''Name: '''The Goddesses of the Moon '''Origin: 'Ark//wind Saga '''Gender: Female, Although included amongst their ranks are also male gods. Age: Immeasurable '''(Exists outside of all universes while simultaneously being part of it) '''Classification: 7 Goddesses Birthplace: Outside of time and space Status: Alive, Merged with the other Goddesses Combat Statistics Tier: High 1-C/'1-B' Powers and Abilities: Aura, Soul Manipulation, Power Nullification, Conceptual Manipulation,Conceptual Existence, Magic, Attack Potency: High Complex Multiversal '(A lower physical manifestation of a hyperversal emanation a beyond eleven dimensional being lowering itself to a level in which it can take physical form in the world of Malkuth) '/Hyperverse Level '''(It is shard of an entity that is beyond an infinite number of worlds in an infinite number of timelines within nine dimensions of the world tree in which our physical 11 dimensional world is only the lowest one) '''Speed: Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Immeasurable ''' '''Striking Strength: Complex Multiverse Level/ Hyperverse Level Durability: Complex Multiverse Level/ Hyperverse Level Stamina: Immeasurable Range: Complex Multiversal/ Hyperverse Standard Equipment: None ''' '''Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Watched everything that went on the in the infinite lower worlds for an almost limitless amount of time) Weaknesses: None notable Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: Passives- Phantasmal Moon Techiques- Lunar Phase Shift Inversion- The method of switching between three sets of abilities available to the moon goddesses during the different phases of the moon. Crescent Moon Phase |-|Crescent Moon= Crescent Moon Illusion- Creates phantom dopplegangers of an opponent with all of their skills, this phantom doppleganger can also nullify all of the opponent's abilities by stealing that ability from them as their body is wracked with pain and is paralyzed. Due to the amount of mana that the moon goddesses have as there are three of them they can create a truly remarkable number of phantom dopplegangers, all of whom are able to use the opponent's abilities. The drawback of this is since they are illusionary dopplegangers they have fractional health and durability compared to the original and the opponent may effectively destroy them with any method that would be effective on them. Crescent Moon Distortion- allows the moon goddesses to phase away from the current reality of the opponent allowing the Moon goddesses to always be on a different layer of reality than the goddess's opponent. This nullifies all physical attacks as well as absorb and reflect most magical attacks that focus on direct damage, the only magic that this attack cannot absorb is the magic of miracles. The only attacks that are able to harm the moon goddesses in this state is direct attacks to the soul. Crescent Moon Rift-Allows the moon goddess to fire many streams of mystical wind energy, this particular attack cannot be blocked, cannot be dodged and ignores traditional durability in addition the waves of energy that are sent out by the moon goddesses fear and paralyze the opponent. This attack does damage to all versions of the opponent in all the infinite universes and in all the infinite timelines as long as they are on an earth that has a moon. This attack can be deflected only by extremely skilled mages that have a direct connection with Yggdrasil. |-| Princess Kaguya= Crescent Moon Princess Kaguya's Divine Army- As the lunarian princess princess kaguya has access to the lunarians massive armies as well as their advanced technologies and as such the moon goddesses have access to these abilities as well. *Kaguya's Archery-This is an ability that uses the power of the moon goddess Princess Kaguya, this summons a truly staggering number of arrows infused with the technology of the moon to fill the sky and reign down on the moon goddesses opponents. Each of the arrows fired detonates an explosion the size of a nuclear bomb's, they are also infused with a powerful poison, the poison irritates the pain receptors into it's maximize state inducing mind numbing pain in the opponent that circulates the opponent's entire body causing the opponent to be driven into madness and think only of their own death as a means to end the pain. The resulting nuclear bomb size explosion causes massive damage to the opponent's soul and conceptual existence turning the very conceptual origin of their being as well as their soul to ash as well as completely nullifying regeneration. Crescent Moon Princess Kaguya's Immortality Elixir (Immortality Elixir)- This is an ability that uses the power of the moon goddess Princess Kaguya this technique imbues the user with Princess Kaguya's legendary elixir of immortality. It completely heals and regenerates any damage to the soul, body and mind, and completely dispells fate manipulation and death manipulation. It also creates a magic barrier that completely negates any type of future damage and dispells negation techniques that would other wise be useful against it. It's a shield that can only be used very briefly but can negate fatal attacks and even existence erasure Crescent Moon Princess Kaguya's Lunar Capital- This ability summons the ancient lunar capital within the moon dimension. The Lunar capital itself has an extreme level of defense as well as a labyrinthian structure. *Ascension of the Lunar Capital- the Lunar Capital has the ability to teleport the entire moon into a different dimension that is completely unknowable to their opponent even if the opponent is multiversal or exceeds the concept of dimensions themselves the only ways to harm the moon goddesses is to harm them within their dimension or to annihilate the entirety of the world tree. *Ancient Weapon of the Lunar Capital- Uses the power of princess kaguya to initiate an extremely powerful lost weapon that belonged to the lunarian capital, it summons an extremely powerful laser like beam that was created to eliminate divine enemies with sheer fire power. It eliminates every type of resistance while dealing conceptual damage, soul damage, and wipes the opponent's mind completely as well as decimate their physical body.It's one weakness is it's long charge time, it can be initiate when the moon is in it's crescent moon form however it will not be able to fire until the moon is full. |-|Selene= The Moon goddess of Greek Mythology she had a tragic love story with the mortal Endymion, she is the brother of Helios the Sun, and Eos the dawn. She is a goddess with an extreme sense of justice which manifested in many modern depictions of the moon goddesses, unlike other moon goddesses of the greek pantheon she is said to be personification of the moon itself. Her symbol is the crescent moon. Crescent Moon Selene's Silver Moon Wings of Moonlight- Selene summons rays of crystalized moonlight in the shape of wings 5 of them on each side and 10 of them in total, she can use and manipulate her wings of moonlight in many ways and they are particularly strong against personifications of void, evil, shadow and darkness as they are one of the strongest weapons with the purification property. She can also choose to fire these lasers directly dealing 10x damage (stacks by multiplying) and petrification, in addition to these attacks to ignore any durability, negation, and regeneration and be undodgeable by personifications of evil. *Silver Moon Evil's Eternal Vanquishment- Selene draws the entirety of The Silver Wings of Moonlight into her bow and fires it as a large and devastating arrow with element of purification this ability debuffs all enhancements until the opponent is back in their base state. This attack also ignores all durability, negation and regeneration and is an instant kill attack that targets the opponent's conceptual being although this only works for embodiments of evil. This attack is nearly useless for those that are either neutral or aligned with good. Crescent Moon Selene's Purification- Selene fuses her astral body with that of the moon gaining her full power and allowing her access to her full purification ability, using this ability she imbues the whole battlefield in an aura of purification casting the element of tranquility slowing their movements until they cannot move at all. This attack weakens embodiments of evil to their weakest form, in a flash of light. After this move is performed Selene's astral body unfuses and returns to her initial state during the fight. Crescent Moon Endymion's Eternal Slumber- The curse that Selene's Lover Endymion was put under has him in a state of eternal slumber between life and death forever trapped in the realm of sleep. The moon goddesses use the power of goddess Selene's legend to wrap the entire battlefield in the soft white light that slowly grows brighter, this is a technique specifically created for opponent's who are able to reincarnate, instead of killing the opponent this technique slowly drains all of the opponent's stats while the goddesses are completely invulnerable during the period of time they use this technique. When the opponents stats are completely drained they themselves are trapped in the same realm between life and death that Endymion himself is trapped in, this technique cannot be broken through by it's victim and those trapped within the realm of eternal sleep can only be broken through by someone's closest friends. |-|Thoth= Thoth is one of the most prominent gods from ancient egypt he is a possible creator god of the egyptian patheon and is even said to have created himself through the power of language the god of writing, medicine, magic, civil and religious practices as well as music. He was also later associated with the crescent moon due to the fact that the crescent moon resembles the beak of an iblis. Thoth is known as the "God of Equilibrium" and "The Master of the Balance." He is an extremely important and powerful god and because of this the aspect of him that's known as a god of the crescent moon only carries with it an infinitesimally small fraction of his total strength, he is not serious in this fight and is only using it as a means to test his opponent's resolve. (Any notes or help with this section would be greatly appreciated.) Crescent Moon Thoth's The Emerald Tablets of Thoth the Atlantean- In Legend Thoth has a reputation as one of the most powerful magic gods. One of his most famous written works is a short book that is known as The Emerald Tablets of Thoth the Atlantean, although to the untrained mind it will appear as nothing out of the ordinary it is said to be the method through which he is able to convey all the knowledge in the universe to those who will truly listen. *The Emerald Tablets The Source of All Magic- Thoth is able to use any magic that exists in any universe that is known to him as well as any universe that has a connection to the world tree. he also possesses the ability to summon an illusionary doppleganger of his opponent to be able to utilize any physical skills his opponents might have. If two of the same ability clashes they completely cancel each other out. He has a near-infinite amount of mana so he can unless one devastating magic after another. He also has the ability to completely nullify any attack that has it's roots in magic. On the off chance that he does not know any spell that his opponent uses he can learn it on it's first observation and master it on it's second observation. Crescent Moon Thoth's Reckoner of Time- Thoth is able to warp time even in a plane where time does not exist to his liking and is able to reverse, slow down, stop, and fast forward time. *Reckoner of Time, Timespace Quake- Thoth is able to create a quake in time and space that casts a wide area of affect on the battlefield it's primary ability is to reduce the opponent to the time which he was at his most vulnerable and uses one of the forbidden magics. This magic even applies to beings who are outside the concept of time. One such application of this ability is to replace the current version of the opponent with the version of them when they first began their journey. Crescent Moon Thoth's Master of the Balance- Thoth is the god charged with the balance of the universe and as such he has control over nearly all aspects of existence, The Moon Goddesses can use the power of the god Thoth to erase any elements that do not belong in a particular universe from existence completely. Half Moon Phase |-|Half Moon= Half Moon White Shell- The Moon Goddesses teleport themselves and their opponent into another dimension one that completely nullifies the opponent's superhuman abilities and reduces them down to the level of a human as well as breaking the connection between them and their summons. Furthermore, Within the White Shell the opponent's senses are distorted and the goddesses are able to use their powerful sealing technique which allows them to seal their opponents soul within a small white shell which they can hold in the palm of their hand. The goddesses then procede to crush the shell effectively shattering the opponent's soul, in this state the soul is effectively destroyed and it cannot resurrect in it's former form not even if all the pieces are gathered together. Half Moon Beast King's Forest- The Moon Goddesses teleport their opponent into another dimension one that completely nullifies the opponent's superhuman abilities and reduces them down to the level of a human as well as breaking the connection between them and their summons. Within the beast king's forest the moon goddesses are omniscient and know everything that they are about to do furthermore, they draw upon their memories of the beast queen to create a large amount of non-corporeal wolf queen illusionary dopplegangers to tear the opponent apart with her great speed. Half Moon Tranquil Flower Garden- The Moon Goddesses teleport their opponent into another dimension one that completely nullifies the opponent's superhuman abilities and reduces them down to the level of a human as well as breaking the connection between them and their summons. Within the tranquil flower garden the moon flowers that exist within this dimension sap at once the opponent's strength, mana, health, durability, speed and all other stats at an amazing speed eventually leaving behind nothing but sand and dust. |-|Tsukiyomi= Half Moon Tsukiyomi's Eye of the Moon- The ultimate eye mystical eye ability, it comes from Tsukiyomi's origin of being the right eye of the creator god izanagi. Tsukiyomi mostly uses her ocular abilities and in general does not fight the opponent physically but instead relies on casting devastating spells which target the opponent's weak points. Eye of the Moon Eye of Samsara- This Eye of the Moon technique gives Tsukiyomi the ability to access the six paths of reincarnation and access to all the skills that he as gained throughout those reincarnations. Half Moon Tsukiyomi's Black Egg of Deceit- Calling upon the power of the moon god tsukiyomi the goddesses of the moon are able to teleport their opponent into another dimension as long as they gaze at the moon. This dimension is one that completely nullifies the opponent's superhuman abilities and reduces them down to the level of a human as well as breaking the connection between them and their summons. Within the black egg is a world of black fire that cannot be extinguished, the goddesses use their magick to drop their opponent into the void of black fire and sections the dimension off from any other, preventing escape from this dimension even if the opponent has the ability to dimensionally travel. This effectively traps them in a dimension of black fire for eternity. Eye of the Moon Emperor's Eye- Ability to completely analyze the past present and future instantly, calling upon the power of the moon god tsukiyomi the moon goddesses are able to instantly know an enemies weakness as well as predict all future moves that an enemy will take, this in turn allows them to change their resistances and abilities to suit the current situation. The gaze of the user also paralyzes the enemy with an aura of fear that ignores any durability or resistances, while the opponent is paralyzed by fear Tsukiyomi is able take control of the opponents body and command it to do whatever he chooses. |-| put tab title here= Put text here |-| put tab title here= Put text here Full Moon Phase |-|Full Moon= Full Moon Hell Crash- The moon goddesses create an illusion of the moon crashing into the opponent, the opponent has no choice but to subconsciously accept this illusion as real and allow it to deal damage to them. This is a timed attack that the moon goddesses will initiate if they have the time to set it up through various chants and incantations which sound like a holy song to the opponent this has the added effect of significantly reducing the opponent's stats. Any souls who are killed by this attack have their souls wiped from the infinite universes and the infinite timeline. Full Moon Aura Flash- The moon goddesses gather a truly remarkable amount of energy from the attacks that they have taken on throughout the fight, the more damage the moon goddesses have taken the greater the affect of this attack. The moon releases all of this energy all at once creating a powerful shockwave and a blinding light, To those who aren't blinded by the blinding light the shape of the attack look as if they are being covered all at once with the mystical wind energy that looks like the aura borealis. This attack deals direct damage to the soul and any who are killed by this attack has their influence erased from all the timelines. Full Moon Phantasm- The moon goddesses use the moon to cast an illusion on the opponent that directly materializes the opponent's worst fears and has them under go the physical pain of death again and again until their mind fully breaks reducing the opponent to a state where they can be described as empty shells. Once the opponent's mind is broken the moon goddess can partially possess and puppeteer the opponents body as long as the moon is in view this includes causing the afflicted to die by their own hand. |-|Chang-e= Full Moon Chang-e's Enchantments: Chang'e was well known as an enchantress that was prized even amongst the gods her dances were said to be able to capture any man's heart, the moon goddesses that the essence of these legends to be able to manifest her abilities in the following ways. *Dance of Calming Waves-As the fairy of the moon while using her power the moon goddesses give the opponent the "tranquility of loneliness" debuff, this debuff returns their opponents back to a normal state and immediately and completely removes any of the buffs that their opponents are using. Over time this also casts a significantly reduces both their reaction speed and their travel speed until they cannot move at all. This is immediately cast on the opponent and is a passive as long as Chang'e continues her dance. Chang-e's Dance of Calming Waves summons numerous phantasmal waves on the battlefield where the opponent and the moon goddesses are fighting, when the waves hit the opponent they cause a massive debuff to both defense, magical defense, travel speed and reaction speed, these attacks ignore conventional durability and they are extremely hard to dodge, they also cause a small amount of damage. This technique works in conjunction with the "tranquility of loneliness debuff." in addition whenever the opponent is hit the waves split into even more phantasmal waves of equivalent size. This technique stacks, in fact it multiplies. (If the attack hits it's 10x, if the attack hits twice it's 100x, if the attack hits three times that's a 1000x debuff this applies to both the debuffs as well as the damage inflicted.The attack has the possibility of hitting ten times) Full Moon Chang-e's Lunar Companions: While trapped on the moon Chang'e was not alone in various versions she had one or two companions these include the legendary jade rabbit as well as the woodcutter who had been banished there previously. Using Chang'e power the moon goddesses can also call on Chang-e's companions for aid in their battle. *The Woodcutter- As the fairy of the moon in one particular variation of her legend when she had fled to the moon there was only one other person there, trying to cut down an immortal tree that always grew back as soon as it was cut down, some ancient chinese used this legend to explain the process of life, death and rebirth. Borrowing the power of Chang'e the moon goddesses can use "The Woodcutter" a technique that causes an instant death by cutting the universe that the opponent exists upon in half cutting them in half in the process along that certain line. This particular attack since it was used to cut down a divine tree also ignores conventional durability and is hard to dodge as no one but the moon goddesses and someone who has a connection to yggdrasil can see the line which the wood cutter cuts upon. Regeneration from this attack is also completely negated, making this an attack that cannot be recovered from. The moon goddesses can use this particular attack three times in a row. *The Jade Rabbit-The jade rabbit surrounds itself in a holy aura and fires itself like a fireball it can also split into multiples of itself these can then attack the opponent for even further damage however; they only have a fractional amount of the original jade rabbit's stamina, at the same time that the jade rabbit hit's it's opponent it also seals one of the opponent's abilities of the moon goddesses choosing, with multiples of the jade rabbit the rabbit can seal many of the opponent's abilities. The Rabbit and it's illusions are homing and ignore durability as well as any negation. Full Moon Chang-e's Banishment- This power is drawn from the myth that she can neither return to the earth to reunite with her husband nor to return to the Celestial Palace. This ability is a battle-field removal ability that allows her to trap her opponent in the same dimension as her, separate from the rest of the moon goddesses. While trapped in her dimension non of the opponents can phase her as Chang'e is completely intangible and non-corporeal. This nullifies everything from physical, soul and mind damage to existence erasure. It is impossilbe to return to the battlefield without gaining her approval. |-| put tab title here= Put text here |-| put tab title here= Put text here Anomalous Phase Shift Inversion New Moon Phase- This is a phase that is usually held in reserve just in case the moon goddesses face an opponent that can figure out their abilities and has them on the verge of defeat, to use this phase shift the majority of the moon goddesses must be defeated. As a moon phase the new moon phase of the moon represents rebirth and reincarnation. As such most of it's abilities center around rebirth and/or disrupting it. It is one of the most powerful moon phases but also one of the most vulnerable. *New Moon Reincarnation of the Moon Goddesses Key: Goddesses of the Moon/ Emanaction of the Goddess Trivia The concept of the many goddesses of the moon appearing as just "the moon" is based on vs. battle wiki's misunderstanding of the nasuverse character crimson moon brunestud. Tsukuyomi's "Black Egg of Deceit Attack" is very loosely based on the naruto technique Tsukiyomi used by Itachi Uchiha. The majority of Tsukuyomi's ablities are a reference to the nasuverse, naruto and code geass. References: Moon Goddesses: https://www.goddess-guide.com/moon-goddess.html Different Phases of the Moon: https://www.yogiapproved.com/life-2/moon-phases-meanings-impact/ Theme Song Category:Ark//wind Saga Category:Goddesses Category:Eldritch Horrors